Changing a baby while traveling, running errands, going to a park, or even going to a restaurant is uncomfortable, inconvenient, unsanitary, and can become very stressful. Changing a baby in a vehicle or in any other location other than your home is not an easy task. Let's assume that you only have one car seat and have room in the back seat to change the baby. Since most back seats are concave, the baby's body shifts against the back seat where the hard seat belt connector is most likely against the baby's head/body. Once you dig through the diaper bag and retrieve a diaper and wipes, you undress the baby. Most likely, you are putting the baby's clothes on the floor of the vehicle along with the dirty diaper. Even if you change the baby without getting your clothes, the baby's clothes or worse, your vehicle, covered in urine or feces, a dirty diaper will remain in your vehicle until you can reach a trash can. Keep in mind, this is only possible if you only have one car seat in your vehicle. What do you do if you have more than one car seat in your vehicle? Hopefully not change the baby in the trunk, which some people may try.
If you are running errands or in the park you would most likely change the baby in the stroller. This can also be a difficult task as there is not much room in a stroller, most strollers do not lay completely flat, and the baby's legs are hanging down. If you dirty the stroller while changing the baby the baby will now be sitting in the feces or urine. You could also have a situation of the smelly diaper. This could be an unpleasant smell especially in the summer heat in a public garbage pail.
If you are at a restaurant or a public place that does not have changing tables, changing a baby can become creative and difficult. Even if a public restroom does have a changing table, how sanitary are they?